The Online Gamer
by ZRAWW
Summary: Jimmy Neutron and the rest of Retroville are delved into the world of online gaming. The town is now run by a players leaderboard official rank, and everyones gunning for the top spot.
1. Chapter 1

**"Jimmy hurry up" Sheen called down the street to Carl and Jimmy. Carl and Jimmy still kept there same pace as they slowly crept up to Sheen. Sheen was becoming more and more impatient as they slowed down.**

**"Sheen calm down, the game will be there when we get to the store" Jimmy tried calming Sheen down, but to no avail.**

**"If they sell out, ill never forgive you" Sheen called out speeding ahead of them. Jimmy just rolled his eyes and Carl took adjusted his contacts.**

**"Is this game really that good" Carl asked making conversation.**

**"Obviously if Sheens this worried about it, it must be good. And it doesnt even have ultralord in it" Jimmy explained as Carl gasped about Ultralord. But they heard Sheen call out again.**

**"Theres a downloadable content package thats included with the early release games that allows your character to wear an ultralord costume, IF YOU WOULD HURRY UP" Sheen yelled stopping again to wait on the boys. **

**"Too good to be true" Carl said as Jimmy laughed. Sheen glared at them until they caught up again. After another 15 minutes of stop and go, they arrived at the game store. Sheen burst through the door and rushed over to the shelf. He grabbed a copy and victory and held it above his head like a holy object. Jimmy and Carl both laughed as they grabbed there copies and took them to the cashier.**

**"3 copies of 'World War 3'...That will be $600 dollars please" The cashier said adjusting his glasses. Jimmys jaw dropped.**

**"$600 dollars" he asked in disbelief. The cashier just sneered and looked at the boys.**

**"This is the most realistic shooter to come out on the market kid. Its no cheap. Besides you know how this towns social kid status is claimed now" the cashier announced holding out his hand. **

**"Jimmy you said you'd buy it for us. We helped you test that new invention you patented! PLEAAAAAASSSSSSEEEEE" Sheen dropped to his knees begging. Jimmy rolled his eyes and pulled a credit card from his wallet.**

**"This better be worth it Sheen" Jimmy growled, watching the cashier run his credit card. The cashier handed Jimmy back the credit card and gave them there games. They left the store and made their way to Jimmys lab. The whole walk home Sheen went on and on about every aspect of the game. Carl occupied hisself with the game manual, while Jimmy began to think.**

**Life in Retroville had changed a little bit over the past 3 years. Social status in high school was determined not by money or looks now, but by video game status. Not many know the true origin of how it happened. But now where you were at on the Retroville leaderboards, was your social rank. You had to be on there busting your ass to obtain your popularity. That didn't mean much to the boys, but they had to at least keep a normal rank.**

**World War 3 was the hottest game out right now, the best part was that it came out that morning. That meant the leaderboards could drastically change in the blink of an eye. Jimmy wasn't one to gush for popularity, but being #1 on those leaderboards couldn't hurt. As of last night the Boys Leaderboards #1 player was Nick Dean. But who would've thought he wouldnt be #1. The Girls Leaderboards was, hard to believe, Betty Quinlan. She may be a beauty, but shes deadly on the battlefield. **

**Jimmy wasn't #1, but he wasn't dead last on the boards. He was a good gamer, he just never shot up to play for #1. Dean was a shark and he'd always gun for #1. Before long they were in Jimmys lab where the newest consoles out layed. It was a virtual reality simulator, known as "E-Vox." It was designed to put you directly into the game, showing that you were a true master at whatever game you were playing. **

**Sheen was ripping through the plastic on his game like a wild animal. Carl and Jimmy slowly pulled the plastic off of theirs and inserted the game into the console. A small layback chair accompanied the console, along with virtual reality helmets. They boys relaxed down in the chairs and slipped on the helmets.**

**Minutes later they were inside a, what seemed to be, hotel lobby. Not a small one, but a huge one; which was filled with players awaiting gameplay.**

**"Jimmy what is this" Sheen scratched his head in confusion.**

**"Im guessing this is the 'Game Lobby' " Jimmy siad using air quotes, pointing to the cheesy pun being used. The boy genius looked around for a moment until he saw a sign-in desk. He approached it and was welcomed by an african american desk clerk.**

**"May I help you sir, are you new to the game" she asked politely.**

**"Yes I am" Jimmy stated. She smiled for a moment then turned around for a moment, then back to facing Jimmy.**

**"Prepare to be evaluated, please stand by" she announced sweetly. Before the boys could blink they were surrounded by darkness.**

**"J-J-Jimmy im scared" Carl whispered frightened. Jimmy let out a small laugh.**

**"Its alright Carl, its just a video game" he said clamly. The darkness kept its luminous presence around them for just a few more seconds before a bright light flashed before the boys. They covered there eyes trying to readjust to the new landscape. When they finally came to, they were in an armory. Weapons, ammo, and other gadgets lined the walls of the small room.**

**"Please select a primary, secondary, and grenades" the african american woman spoke over the intercom. **

**"Jimmy this is amazing" Sheen screeched as he searched through the weapons on the wall. Carl carefully walked through the armory looking the weapons up and down. Jimmy on the other hand was an expert in first person shooters. He wasnt saying he was better than Sheen or Carl, he just already had in mind his weapons. **

**He scanned the walls until he found what he was looking for, the AK-47. Jimmy attached a red dot sight to it and then picked up a 9mm handgun. Sheen decided on the M82 Barret 50 cal and a glock 18. Carl wasn't exactly the violent type when it came to the shooters, so he grabbed an MP5K and a 9mm handgun. **

**"Now, prepare for battle" the woman announced. The area became darkness again as the game loaded up its surroundings.**

**Sheen let out a girly squeal in the darkness. Jimmy let out a cough, letting Sheen know they were still there.**

**"Um...Sorry" Sheen said quietly. Before another word could be said, the bright light flashed. When all was clear, the envrioment had changed to a ruined city. Buildings were in flames, streets were charred, and overturned cars littered the streets. Buildings towered over the boys like giants. The sky was darkened with only spots of orange poking out.**

**"Jimmy where are we" Carl asked looking around. Jimmy and Sheen continued looking around trying to get there bearings. Thats when they noticed there clothes. The normal, everday clothes that had dressed them earlier were now modern attire of a solider. In there ear was a small tac com. The woman began speaking over it.**

**"Your current objective: Make your way through the city to the EZ" she announced over the earpiece. Thats when a yellow arrow was shown at the end of the city. **

**"Lets get going then guys" Jimmy called as he started walkinmg towards the arrow. Sheen anc Carl both filed in behind him as they walked over the blackened street. **

**"Jimmy dont you think this would be a little more difficult? I mean she did say evaluation" Sheen questioned looking up at the tall buidlings.**

**"Maybe this is just to see how well we follow instructions. Ya neve know" Jimmy called over his shoulder. Thats when a faint running was heard in a building to there left. The boys stopped in their tracks searching for the noise.**

**"Maybe your right Sheen...Keep on your toes guys" Jimmy said reading his gun. The boys tiptoed to there locations when something caught Sheens eye. He looked up to see an iraqian man holding an RPG.**

**"RPG" Sheen screamed ducking into a building. Jimmy and Carl followed suit, running in behind Sheen. Seconds later an explosion happened outside the building, sending rocks and debris flying.**

**"Scratch my previous statement, You ARE right Sheen" Jimmy yelled over the noise. After the noise cleared, voices could be heard outside the building. Not english, but Iraqian.**

**"Alright we've got armed forces outside the building. Carl you got the C4" Jimmy asked aiming his weapon towards the door. Carl answered the question by showing Jimmy the detonator to the explosives.**

**"Plant it on the door, Sheen you head to the second floor and provide sniper cover. Once we use the C4 we'll cover down here and take out what we can. Remember, we use the same safe word as always; Eagle" Jimmy commanded, using his leadership prowess. Sheen and Carl nodded as they began their jobs. Jimmy steadied his breathing and took aim at the door. **

**Jimmy heard the firing of the sniper rifle above him, then a thud outside the building. Sheen was a marksman for sure, he may not be top of the leaderboards in kills, but he was #1 on the 50 cal boards. Carl finished setting the C4 and took position next to Jimmy. Good ole Carl, he wasn't the greatest threat on the battlefield in kills, but hes one of the best support players around. **

**Jimmy on the other hand, he was a monster. Well a caged monster. He was a great player but never really tried in the gaming world. The top of the leaderboards was a shark tank, you were always fighting for position, even if you arent playing. Jimmy wasnt exactly thrilled about doing that. He prefered the chill middle, play whenever you want and not have to worry about tournaments, player challenges, or rivalries. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Another sniper shot was fired and another thud was heard. Thats when gun fire rained down through the door. Bullet holes painted the wall near Jimmy and Carl as they ducked their head trying to avoid getting hit. Thats when the boys were bumrushed, a horde of soldiers came running through the door. Carl didnt need a command, he clicked the detonator and the C4 activated. Bodies and limbs rained down on the room and blood splattered the rooms interior. The smoke cleared out and Jimmy looked over. The grotesque scene would have made a common gamer ill, but Jimmy was battle hardened. No more chatter was heard outside.**

**"Sheen" Jimmy called upstairs.**

**"All clear Jimmy" Sheen yelled back down. Sheen regrouped downstairs with the boys as they crept out of the building. No more soliders were seen, so the boys made therir way through town. No more soldiers, no more traps. They found the yellow arrow and waited for a moment. Over their earpiece the woman spoke again.**

**"Good job players, all enemies were K.I.A.'d, and no members were injured in the process. You receive an SS on your test, and have been added into the upcoming leaderboards. Results will be posted on the upcoming Monday on the games website. Thank you for participating" she explained politely before the game flashed a white light and returned them to the games lobby. Thats when Sheen spotted Libby.**

**"My video game queen" Sheen yelled running over and picking her up off the ground.**

**"Sheen I told you to not call me that" she said blushing a little bit. Next to her was her bestfriend Cindy with a smirk on her face.**

**"So Nuetron get an F on your analysis" she questioned with a shit eating grin. Jimmy just rolled his eyes before answering. **

**"For your information Vortex, we received an SS on the test" he said pridefully. Her smile faltered into a look of annoyance.**

**"Yeah right, your lying through your teeth" she said in an angry tone. Jimmy just smiled and shook his head. He began walking past Cindy and whispered in her ear.**

**"Guess we'll see monday huh" before walking over to a group of guys. Her face turned red from blushing. She let out an angry gruff and threw herself down on a nearby couch. Libby noticed and told Sheen she'd be back. She walked over and sat down next to Cindy.**

**"Girl whats wrong" she asked giving Cindy an apologetic look. Cindy glanced over at her and then let out a sigh.**

**"What if hes telling the truth Lib? What if he did get an SS ranking? Nerdtron cant be higher than me on those leaderboards" she finally let out. Libby chuckled a little bit.**

**"Cindy come on, its not the end of the world. Besides boys and girl are on seperate boards, its not like it matters to anyone" she said trying to calm Cindy down a little bit.**

**"Yeah but it matters in here" Cindy explained pointing to her heart. It clicked in Libbys head finally. **

**"Cin, you have got to let this pride thing go with Jimmy! If hes better than you, what can you do? Unless you challenege him its-" then Libby realized she had said a very stupid thing. Cindy began grinning evily.**

**"Libby your right! All I have to do is challenge Jimmy and beat him, then everyone will know im better than him" Cindy said getting up and running over to the front desk.**

**"May I help you" the woman asked politely. **

**"Challenge form now please" Cindy said making the sentence into one word. The woman turned around then back around with a paper in hand. She quickly filled it out and returned it.**

**"This challenge will intiate the 1st day after the leaderboards go live. Have a nice day" she said turning back around. Cindy squealed with joy, thinking about crushing Jimmy on those boards, just got her giddy. But then she realized something. What if Jimmy was an SS? Cindy hated to admit it to him, but she was just ranked a single S. If Jimmy beats her...Then what'll happen to her reputation.**

**Cindy was struck with a sudden illness to her stomach. Did she just sign her own death warrant? She took her place next to Libby with her face pale.**

**"I should've kept my mouth shut" Libby said regretting her previous words.**

**"Libby you have got to help me train for Nuetron. Todays Friday, that means I have 4 days until the challenge commences. Please" CIndy said begging her friend. Libby rolled her eyes and nodded her head. Cindys pride gets her into alot of trouble, but Libby is always there to get her out of it.**

**"Look for now lets just relax. We have all weekend to get you ready for your match, look Nicks coming your way" Libby nodded her head towards Nick who was walking over with his clan, boasting the way over.**

**"SS baby, SS" Nick yelled coming from taking his evaluation test. The girls flocked around him as he prided himself on his ranking. Again, Nick was the top dog of the leaderboards, and thought of himself as a videogame icon. He had been invited to countless tournaments and guest appearances, excelling in both.**

**"Who else but me could get the SS ranking" he yelled, questioning the entire lobby. It became quite until Jimmy stepped through the crowd of girls. Nick narrowed his eyes at Jimmy with a questioning look.**

**"What do you want Nuetron" He barked. Jimmy smirked at him before answering.**

**"You want to know who else got the SS ranking? Your looking at him" he answered before Sheen and Carl stepped behind him.**

**"What so all 3 of you got the SS ranking? I dont believe that shit for a second" Nick rolled his eyes.**

**"Looks like Mr. Top Dog isn't gonna be #1 anymore" Jimmy said circling Nick.**

**"Just because you got a SS ranking too, doesn't mean your better than me Nuetron. Mondays gonna roll around soon, and ill show you who top dog is" Nick said boatsful. Jimmy smirked again and backed.**

**"We'll see Nick, just watch your back. It's lonely at the top" Jimmy said backing into the crowd and disappearing. Nick mumbled bitch before turning back to his horde of girls.**

**"It has to be true then Libby, Nuetron really did get an SS ranking...He's gonna crush me now" Cindy said covering her face with her hands. Libby patted her on the back.**

**"Cin come on, you'll still have your ranking on the girls boards. Whate does it matter" Libby questioned. Cindy uncovered her face for a moment.**

**"It means everything Libby, Nuetron cant be better than me. Thats not how I am. I'd do anything to beat him...ANYTHING" Cindy confessed into her friend. Libby couldn't get why this was so important to Cindy, but Cindy was her friend. She had to support her.**

**"Alright Cin, we'll do everything in our power to help you beat Jimmy" LIbby said hugging her friend. **

**(Line Break)**

**Soon enough, the day was over with and the darkness took over outside. The candy bar had adjusted to the gaming age, being turned into a gaming nightclub of sorts. It was fitted with E-Vox machines so players that challenged eachother could occur there if possible. It brought entertainment and a lot of paying customers for Sam. The only thing better than gaming for the kids, were showing off in them for crowds. **

**The online players in Retroville began dwindling down, each one getting ready for their night of boasting and partying. Kids clad in their clans respective t-shirts, shorts, or headwear flocked to the entrance of the candybar. Jimmy and the boys showed up to wait in line, the long line stretching from the front door, all the way through the parking lot.**

**Jimmy's stood there with his black clan shirt, 'Monoxide,' strecthing over his torso. Blue jeans and plain sneakers adorned the rest of his body. Sheen was similar, except sporting a black hoodie with the clan logo. Carl had a long sleeve resembling Jimmys shirt.**

**"Hows it feel being on top now Jim" Carl ask sheepishly. Jimmy just grinned and shook his head.**

**"No Carl, without you guys I couldn't do it. You guys deserve to be on top as well" Jimmy said being modest about their accomplisment. **

**"Dude, you're our clan LEADER! You're the badass thats at the top, we'll be around the top ten. But you're the top dog" Sheen assured. Jimmy just kept grinning, thinking about their evalutaion. Thats when he heard his name being called out towards the front of the line.**

**"Hey Nuetron, Nuetron" someone kept yelling. Jimmy looked around the long line towards the front to see Sam waving at him, motioning for him to come to the front. Jimmy looked at the guys and shrugged his shoulders. **

**They all passed by the line and up to the front with Sam. "Boys, what are you doing waiting in line!? I heard about your little match today, people like you dont wait" he explained, motioning for the bouncer to open the red velvet rope blocking the entrance.**

**The boys followed Sam inside the gaming club. Inside were E-voxs set up all around the dark room. Multi-colored lights illuminated the room, shedding the only light in the darkness. Teens occupied the chairs and couches furnishing the place, along with a bar for food and drink orders in the corner. They had small stands set up to sell different video gaming gear, t-shirts, and other things. **

**"Sheen, Carl, why dont you boys enjoy the bar, free of charge of course for you. Jimmy why dont you join me in my office for a few minutes" Sam offered. Shee and Carl didnt even have to think about it, they were at the bar in a milisecond.**

**Jimmy followed Sam through a back door to a large office space. Sam sat in a large chair behind the desk occupying the center of the room, leaving Jimmy to the seat in front of it.**

**"I saw the tape of your performance today...Why the hell have you been so far down in the leaderboards with skills like that" Sam asked angerily. Jimmy rubbed the back of his head shrugged. He just didn't like all the competitiveness. He liked hanging out with his friends, having a laugh or two in between matches.**

**"I dont know Sam...too much time to put into all of it. The middle isn't amatuers, but not enough to the point where im sacrficing my life" Jimmy confessed to him. Sam nodded his head at the statement and folded his hands on the desk.**

**"Jimmy im just gonna be blunt about it...Nicks contract with my clubs sponsorship is done with as of this morning. I was going to re-sign him, but then I saw you out there on the field today. I want you to take Nicks spot in the sponsorship" Sam explained holding up a stack of papers stapled neatly.**

**"Whoa whoa wait a minute...I know I did good out there today, but its only been day one. Dont you think you should think it over a couple of weeks" Jimmy asked in surprise. Sam just chuckled and got up from his chair. He stood by the window and looked out into the darkness. **

**"Nicks good, but hes cocky. He knows hes good and he exploits the hell out of his downfall. You on the other hand, you do the exact opposite. I'll give you a few days to think it over, but if you dont sign, ill be forced to give Nick the contract" Sam said regretfully.**

**"I'll think about it Sam, I mean being top dog means a lot of time and effort" Jimmy said standing up from his chair. Sam turned back from the window and picked up a brief case below his desk. He placed it on the desk and opened it, revealing tens of thousands of dollars. Jimmys eyes become boulders at the sight of the cash.**

**"This would be your signing bonus...plus I have a little surprise for you as well" Sam said walking over to his desk. He pressed a key on his laptop and the laptops home screen came up on a big screen tv located on the wall behind Sam.**

**He keyed in a few commands and a program began running. Before you could blink, a screen appeared with 6 weapon icons on it, along with two armor icons. Sam clicked the first icon bringing up a futuristic scope.**

**"This is the HX6 high-powered scope. This scope is reserved for pro players and is not due for release to the public servers til next year. That scope is one of the 5 additiional powerups you'll receive from me, that is if you sign with me. The money and the powerups are all yours...if youll sign right here" Sam said pointing to the dotted line.**

**Jimmy pondered on the subject for a moment. "I'll do it under one condition" Jimmy finally answered. Sam leaned back in his chair and folded his hands across his chest. "I'm listening."**

**"You don't sponsor me, you sponsor my clan 'Monoxide,' and they receive the same benefits I do" Jimmy spoke up. Sam scratched his beard for a moment, pondering the deal. Finally, Sam stuck his hand out and shook Jimmy's hand. "Deal boy."**


	3. Chapter 3

**Jimmy broke the news to Sheen and Carl, who were over-joyous with the announcement. But like most good things, there's always a bad side. Word spread quickly of their accomplishment throughout the club, making its way back to Nick.**

**He stormed through the crowd with his clan in tow behind him, to where Jimmy and the guys were sitting. "Hey Nerdtron" Nick yelled over the music. Jimmy turned his focus to a fuming Nick, and gave him a smirk.**

**"Hows it going Nick" he asked casually. Nicks face turned tomato red, but decided to keep his cool. "You think just because you had a lucky day, you're the best out there" Nick questioned rhetorically. **

**"Last time I checked Nick...I was the one holding the contract, am I right" Jimmy retorted back, turning his back to him. By thus point, a crowd had circled around the boys. Nick decided this would be the best time to do what he had to do.**

**"Challenge Nerdtron" Nick said, with gasps from the crowd behind him. Jimmy didn't move from his spot and just answered back, "No thanks." That set Nick, off he lost his cool.**

**"Looks like someone is following in his daddys footsteps, pussying out of being a man" Nick said loud enough for the crowd to hear. Jimmys body hardened at the comment, and he turned back to face Nick.**

**"Get the E-Vox ready" he said in a menacing voice. Nick smirked at the order and lead his clan over to the mainstage of the club, where two consoles sat. Jimmy followed behind with a determined look on his face. **

**Nick latched himself into his chair, while Jimmy mimicked him. The machines hummed to life and their brains were taken into the virtual world. The machines were automatically set to take both players into multiplayer arena. **

**Both Nick and Jimmy were dumped into opposite armourys. Jimmy picked his Ak-47 up, along with a Desert Eagle. In the mirroring room, Nick picked up a SAW light-machine gun, and a small machine pistol. **

**The boys were then blinded by the white light, having it clear seconds later, finding themselves in a small jungle. Both of them were inside a small tree hut, adjacent to one another. They could see themselves across the jungle, and Nick spared no time. He unloaded his SAW into Jimmys stand. But Jimmy wasn't an average player, he flipped backwards and out the small huts window. He dropped to the jungle floor and checked his surroundings.**

**Trees and vines surrounded him, covering every aspect of the jungle. He sprinted to through the lush green area, hell bent on destroying his opponent. The had ran for a few seconds before a hail of gunfire began cutting down the trees around him. He juked sideways and began running horizontal to the bullet fire.**

**Inside the candy bar, Cindy and Libby had just arrived to the large crowd surrounding the main stage accompanied with a plasma tv to watch the action.**

**"Whos facing off" Cindy asked casually to one of the girls she usually played video games with. The girl faced her with a grin. "Nick and Jimmy!" she answered excitingly turning her attention back to the view screen. Cindys eyes got wide at the girls statement.**

**"Ive got to see this" Cindy said pushing her way through the crowd to the front with Libby in tow. She knew this would be a perfect chance to see Jimmys strategies first hand. She made her way to the front of the crowd, but not without getting a few glares and smart remarks.**

**On the viewscreen, Nick was shown destroying everything in his path, minus Jimmy. His gun was chopping down tress, brush, and vines, leaving none behind. "I'll find you eventually Nerdtron" Nick called out. But no camera views were on Jimmy, the last one to see him showed him running from gun fire. **

**Nick continued chopping down anything he could see. By now he had 50% of the jungle cut down and was working on the other half. A psychotic smile cursed his face as he kept firing, eating up anything it could touch. Then a clicking noise was heard. The hail of bullets stop flowing and Nicks smile turned to a frown. He pulled the trigger again, only to be met with the same clicking noise. **

**He panicked and threw his gun to the ground and pulled his sidearm up. "Nice strategy bitch" Nick yelled into the ghostly quite jungle. He kept spinning around trying to find his nemesis, but to no avail. Thats when a nearby shrub shook, just enough to make a noise. Nick unloaded into the bush until his gun mimicked what happened to his SAW. He dropped his gun in victory, smiling.**

**He went over to the bush, and looked inside. But his eyes only saw a discarded ammo cartridge. Before Nick could make a movement, or even breathe a single breath, a large thin blade jetted out of his chest. He looked down at the metallic object before it was drawn from his body. With what little energy he had left, he limply turned around to find Jimmy standing there.**

**"You can bad mouth me, but when you bring my family into this, you'll regret it" Jimmy said above a whisper before delivering a swift punch into Nicks mouth, causing his health bar in-game to drop to zero. Nick fell to the ground before his body digitalized into emptiness and a victory sign appearing on Jimmys visor.**

**Next thing he knew he was transported back to reality, being graced with cheers and applause from the crowd behind him. He pulled himself up from the chair, and smiled at the crowd. Carl and Sheen climbed up on stage and threw him up on their shoulders. The crowd erupted into cheers of "Jimmy" and "Monoxide." All he could do was smile.**

**Nick and his clan just turned their noses to the Monoxide clan and walked out the door as if nothing had happened. Sheen and Carl sat Jimmy down as Sam walked up on stage and shook Jimmys hand with his right one, holding a mic in the other one.**

**"I guess nows just an appropriate time as any to make my announcement, " Sam said over the mic, "To introduce the new face of Sam corporations, Team Monoxide!"**

**The crowd erupted even louder than before, now just chants of 'Monoxide.' Sam smiled proudly and walked off stage to let the boys basket in the ambiance. **

**Below the stage, Cindy had sulked away over to the bar with Libby. "So it is true, he reall is going to be #1" Cindy said with her hand on her forehead and her elbow supporting her weight on the bar. Libby put on a sympathetic look for her friend, and patted her on the shoulder.**

**"Come on Cin, with an attitude like that you'll never be #1. We have to get you ready for the challenege against him next week" Libby tried cheering her up. But her efforts were about to be obliterated by cat calls and whistles. Libby turned her head and behold there she stood, the Queen of Retroville Gaming, Betty Quinlan.**

**"Please Libby, Cindy will never be #1 even with a positive attitude" Betty hissed at the girls. Libby scowled at her while Cindy jumped from her seat. "And who are you to say whos #1 Ms. Im-so-perfect-and-popular" Cindy shot back at her. Betty just smiled as she pointed at her t-shirt. Across the front read the words 'Texas Gaming All-Star.' **

**"So what? You bought a t-shirt big deal" Cindy said, her voice dripping with venom. Betty just smiled once again, and rolled her eyes. "Puh-lease Cindy, these shirts were only given to the girls all-star team last year at the gaming nationals. There are only 4 in existence, and you're looking at one of them."**

**Cindy gritted her teeth and balled her fists up so hard her knuckles became white. All the while Betty kept smiling at her. Cindy would challenge her, but not today. Besides, Betty could have easily not gotten a better grade than her on the evalutaion, and Cindy would be #1 on the girls boards.**

**"I saw your grade Cindy...Im must say, I wasn't impressed" Betty said non-chalentely. By thus point, Cindys eyes were on fire, and her teeth her sure to crack from the pressure. Betty knew how to cut any person down to size, she wasn't physically strong but her words were just as good as a gun. **

**"I see Jimmy's our new residential King...I suppose its my queenly duty to address him" she said dreamily, making her way through the crowd with her clan behind her. Cindy slammed her hand down on the bar, causing a large crack to appear. **

**"Cin, calm down! Shes just trying to get to you, thats part of Bettys strategy" Libby continued trying to help her friend out. Cindy sighed and resumed her earlier position. This time angry AND jealous. She watched Betty sulter over to Jimmy who was still on stage receiving applause.**

**"I hate that bitch..." Cindy said quietly. Libby grinned slightly at her bestfriend, knowing her real reason behind her anger. Cindy glanced over and just rolled her eyes. "No Libby don't even say it."**

**Libby held her hands up in defense at the statement. Cindy glanced back over to see Betty all over Jimmy, leading him off stage to a backstage room labeled "Pro." Cindy slammed her hand again and stormed off, leaving Libby at the bar sighing to herself. **

**In the backstage room, Jimmy was in a reclined chair with Betty and her clan sitting across from him on a couch. "So Mr. King, how does it feel to be sponsored" she asked seductively. Jimmy smiled and rubbed his arm. "It really hasn't hit me yet" he admitted. She just smiled at him and motioned for her girls to leave. **

**After they left, Betty locked eyes with Jimmy. "So I hear your challenging Cindy next week when the boards come online" Betty said leaning forward. Jimmy raised a questioning eyebrow at her, "Umm what?"**

**Betty smiled and shook her head. "She wants to be #1...I thought that as Queen, I should inform you of it as a favor" she smiled sweetly. Jimmy smiled back and nodded his head. "So now...I think you should do a favor for me" she said getting up from her couch and taking a seat in Jimmys lap.**

**"And that would be" he said, voice cracking in the process. She kept the smile on here face and whispered, "Humiliate her." Jimmy raised another eyebrow at her. "Take her out quickly, make her look like a amateur. I'll make sure a video of it goes viral on the servers, and she gets booted down the ladder" Betty whispered again. **

**Jimmy wanted to say no, but the blood building in his pants made him think otherwise. "Well...I..." he stammered. Betty made her doe eyes into a look of sadness, "Not even for your Queen." And with that statement, Jimmy made his mind up. "O-Okay Betty" he agreed. She smiled and lighly kissed him on the cheek and got up. **

**"Thanks sweetheart" she called out leaving the room, swaying her hips. Both of her clan members were outside the door waiting, and followed behind her in the process. "Did he agree" one of them asked her. Betty smirked and laughed, "What do you think," before walking out the club doors.**


	4. Chapter 4

**It was 7 a.m. and Cindy was fast asleep in her bed. Inside her head, a dream was brewing up. She was inside WW3, facing off against Betty in the last round of the Retroville Finals. She sat perched inside a ruined building, 3 stories above the ground. Her dragunov sniper rifle barrel stuck out the window, ready to blow Bettys head off her shoulders.**

**Cindy slowed her breathing down, focusing all awareness on her hearing and seeing. She waited for her target to appear in her sights. Moments later, Betty crept out of a smaller building north of Cindy's location. She checked every corner and began hugging the wall, trying to stay out of sight. In her hand was an MP5, her choice in every match.**

**Cindy brought the scope up to her eye, and focused the reticule on Betty's head. The moment of truth was here, she took a deep breath in and focused the scope in. The moment Betty stopped, Cindy tightened her grip on the trigger, and started to squeeze. **

**Instead of the sound of a bullet leaving the chamber, her ears were graced with the sound of her alarm clock. Her eyes cracked open little and little at a time, until she was awake. She slammed her fist down on her alarm clock, and felt a stinging pain. Probably from last nights events at the bar.**

**She placed both feet down on the cold wooden floor of her room, and got a feel for reality. **_**Damn **_**she thought**___**a few more seconds and I could've watched that bitches head explode on the pavement. **_**She shrugged it off though and made her way over to her E-Vox. **

**She sat down in the chair and put her helmet on. Seconds later, she was in the game lobby with a few other kids. Libby was settled down on one of the couches, reading a game guide to WW3. Cindy slumped over to the couch and plopped down next to her.**

**"How'd you sleep" Libby asked not taking her eyes from the magazine. Cindy shrugged and sighed. "Better if it had lasted 30 more seconds...I could've witness that slut Betty Quinlan have her brains meet my sniper bullet" Cindy sulked. Libby just shook her head and put the magazine down.**

**"Im guessing you're ready to start training then" Libby asked. Cindy nodded her head, then got up from the couch and began stretching. "I got dad to give me a few tips about some of the versus maps...He couldn't say much, but enough to help out a little" Libby admitted. Her dad was one of the head designers for WW3 and was C.E.O. of the company that made it, Hammerfire.**

**"Well lets get started then...Its gonna be one long ass day" Cindy said walking over to the training desk clerk.**

**Back in reality, across the street, Jimmy Neutron had been up for 8 straight hours playing the games campaign mode with Sheen and Carl.**

**"Top left building" Jimmy called out over his tac-com. Immeadiately Sheen fired a sniper bullet into the enemys brain. Jimmy saw an enemy out of his peripheral vision sneaking up on Sheen, and thwarted his progress with a throwing knife straight to the head. **

**The boys found themselves in a deserted desert compound looking for the leader of a terrorist group. Bad intel lead them to trap, behind enemy lines fighting for their lives. Ammo was running low, and the Evac. chopper wasn't due for another 10 minutes.**

**"Suicide bomber" Sheen yelled over the com. Carl fired his MP5 into the bomber, sending the killers broken body into a group of other men. The bomb exploded, killing the group and netting Carl a massive amount of XP and in-game money.**

**"Sheen whats your bullet count" Jimmy yelled over the firing of his AK. Sheen unloaded another bullet from his chamber into the chest of a terrorist sending him flying wildly through the air. "I've got 8 shots left Jim."**

**Jimmy continued firing his AK into the crowds that kept coming through the front entrance. Then a dreaded noise fell on his ears...the click of an empty clip. He tossed the useless weapon on the ground and pulled dual 357 magnums from his side holsters.**

**Jimmy took careful aim, timing each shot straight to the enemies brains. Carl continued firing controlled burst from his MP5, while Sheen made every shot from him sniper a last resort one.**

**"Evac chopper ETA 30 seconds" the chopper pilot said over the headset. Jimmy looked at Carl and gave him the thumbs up. Carl proceeded to pull a small detonator from his chest pouch and squeezed the switch. **

**C4 that had been tactically place above the front doors were activated, blowing away all enemies in sight. After a 3 second wait, the boys made a run for it through a large hole caused by the C4. They ran as fast their legs would carry them, past dazed enemies.**

**Jimmy made quick turns to fire a shot or two off into the crowd, to keep the gunfire off of them. Carl fired small bursts over his should without looking, while Sheen dropped his sniper all together and began throwing remaining flash bang grenades he had left.**

**The chopper made a swift landing and the boys piled on. The chopper made a quick take off, but not without taking shots from the terrorists lurking behind them. Jimmy manned the left gattling gun and unloaded the rounds into the crowd. **

**His XP and money count kept rising and rising before his eyes on his visor, until the enemies were out of sight. He relaxed in his seat, before seeing the words 'checkpoint saved' on his visor. He pressed a red button on his wrist watch.**

**He closed his eyes, and before he knew it, he was back in his E-vox chair with the helmet on. He removed it and shook his head. 24 hours straight of no sleep wasn't the best idea he ever had, but he had most of the campaign complete and that was an accomplishment well worth it. **

**He used what energy he had left and threw himself on his bed and layed there for a moment. Thats when his cell's text tone pinged. He aimlessly grabbed for it on his shelf until he felt the metal plating it. 'Remember, humiliation is what I want. -Your Queen' is what the text read.**

**The activities from last night returned to his mind, and he kinda regretted his decision. But the thoughts of Cindys torment over the years of him being lower than her on the leaderboards, fuel a deep hatred in his heart. He sent a text back to Betty saying, 'The King won't let you down.'**

**Bettys lips curled into a smile at the text, before slipping the phone back into her pocket and settling down to her cappucino with her two clan members outside the candy bar on a small table. Both identical twins, save for hair color. Katie, sitting to the left of Betty, had brown hair. Ashley, on the right side, had blonde hair.**

**"Cindy Vortex needs to know her place in the battlefield, and once Jimmy teaches her a lesson, everyone will know not to oppose gaming royalty" she said taking a sip from her cup. Both twins smiled at her and nodded in agreement. **

**"My queen...what if Jimmy backs out of the deal?" Ashley asked, with a questioning look. Betty continued to smile, and shook her head. "Keyword being Queen...Queens have pawns, who will do and say as I please." **

**Both twins gave her a slight look, but Betty just held a finger up to both of them. Minutes later, Butch and Arnie both appeared from around the corner with a pair of wire cutters in hand. They came to both side of Betty. "Right on time, my lovelies" she said sweetly, before handing them a ziploc bag. Inside, it contained a few strands of blonde hair.**

**"I've intsructed you of your plans, do them as I asked and you'll be rewarded greatly" Betty said shooing the boys off. Within seconds they disappeared from sight.**

**"You're always 3 steps ahead my Queen" Katie complimented. Betty flipped her hair and smiled. Cindy Vortex was no longer a problem.**

**A few blocks over in Jimmys neighborhood, Butch and Arnie were outside his house. They found the internet wire, and his E-Vox direct connection line. Butch took the cutters from Arnie, and snipped the two lines carefully. Then he placed the strands of hair from the bag carefully next to it. Arnie inspected the job, and both boys ran for their lives.**

**Across the street, Cindy was still inside virtual reality, killing off A.I. controlled enemies with Libby by her side. Her hands were occupied by a dragunov sniper rifle, timing each shot carefully into her opponets head. Libby was currently using an ACR taking down any enemy that crossed her range of fire. **

**"Jimmy Neutron is going down" Cindy said with a loud bang from her sniper rifle seeking another enemies skull. She watched her in-game money and XP rise on her visor with every kill she got. **

**"Too bad the armoury isn't up yet, i'd love to put all this money towards destroying Nerdtron" Cindy said again over the loud bang. Libby was too invested in killing her prey to answer back to Cindys statement.**

**Cindy fired her sniper again and took down 3 enemies with one bullet. The words, 'End Simulation' appeared across both girls' visor's. Then after a bright flash of light, they were back inside the games lobby.**

**"Not a bad session" Libby said falling down onto the couch. Cindy nodded in agreement and took a seat beside her. She glanced at the large clock overlooking the lobby, '2:00.' **

**"Damn Lib, have we really been playing for 7 hours" Cindy asked a little a surprised. "Time flys when you're having fun" Libby replied back. Thats when the desk clerk's hologram appeared in front of Cindy. "Ms. Vortex you have a Private Message from Jimmy Neutron, would you like to accept" she asked kindely. Cindy raised an eyebrow but agreed.**

**The hologram disappeared and was replaced automatically with a holographic message that floated in front of her face. 'It takes a low-life person to use dirty tactics as to sabotage my internet and E-Vox connections. If thats the way you want to play, so be it. But trust me, come leaderboards release day, im going to publicly humilate you in front of EVERYONE. I just called Sam, and hes sponsoring the fight at the candy bar. I'll see you soon Cindy...' **

**Cindy was speechless, how did he know about the challenge and what the HELL was he talking about with his connections. "Libby, ill see you later tongith" Cindy said quickly before pressing the button on her wrist. Instantly she was transported back to reality.**

**She slung her helmet off of her head, and raced out the front door. Before youc could blink, she was bashing on Jimmys door. He appeared in the doorway, and gave her a look of digust. "What do you want Vortex" he asked with poison dripping from his tongue. **

**"Look I dont know what the fuck your problem is, but I didn't mess with your internet OR your E-vox connection Nerdtron" she yelled in his face. He just scoffed and looked away. "Please Vortex, I checked the cut line and what did I fine? Several strands from your blonde hair" he spat back at her. Her blood was boiling at this point, and she was sure she was about to put him down.**

**"Just because you find a few blonde hairs near your cut wire, you assume it was me! Just because your this big shot King now, doesnt mean you can make false accusations" she screamed before turning her back to him, and heading back to her house. Jimmy just laughed.**

**"And just because your jealous, doesn't give you the right to come to my home and scream in my face" he retorted back with a smile. That stopped Cindy dead in her tracks. "Listen you egotistical jerk, now nor will I ever, be jealous of your smartass! Even if you dont believe me, I didn't cut your stupid wires! Come leaderboard day, i'm going to cut you down to size, and make you wish you had said nothing to me" she yelled before going back into her house. Jimmy just rolled his eyes and went back inside. **

**She slammed her bedroom door and flopped onto the bed, before screaming into the pillow. **_**That idiot thinks he can blame me for his problems, **_**she thought to herself, **_**Why would I want to sever his connection anyway.**_**She heard a truck pull up outside, and looked out her window.**

**Across the street the E-vox support team truck was already at the Neutron house and fixing Jimmy's connection. She just rolled her eyes and went back to her bed. **_**You win a few lucky matches and your treated like a God around here**_**, she thought disgustingly. **

**Meanwhile, a few streets over, Betty Quinlan sat in her master bedroom on her computer. She was scowering various websites and videos for tips on WW3. She was the queen, but being the queen didn't come easily.**

**She smiled to herself, knowing she took out the only real competition that she had in Retroville. With her out of the way, the #1 rank was hers and no one would dare challenge her for it. She logged on to the WW3 game store, and began scrolling through all the weapons. Pre-orders were available for a good amount of the weapons she wanted. She reached into her desk nearby and pulled a credit card out.**

**She added scopes, weapons, and equipment all to her shopping cart before entering the credit card. As soon as she was done, her mother walked through the door. "Betty sweetheart, have you seen mommy's credit card" she asked sweetly. Betty, still with her back to her, rolled her eyes before turning around. "No mommy sorry" she said with a shit-eating grin. Her mother smiled back and closed the door on the way out. "Stupid bitch" she muttered.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Jimmy was woken up by his alarm on his phone. He rubbed his eyes furiously to wake up, and hopped out of bed. Today was the day leaderboard rankings were release, at 10 am. Sam was hosting a screening of the ranks, as a sort of pre-party for the showdown between him and Cindy.**

**He was still furious at her for interfering with his equipment, and still had the intentions of embarrassing her in front of everyone. He slipped into his clan t-shirt, and threw on a pair of shorts and sneakers before heading out the door and to the candy bar.**

**Across the street, Cindy Vortex was just crawling out of bed. She threw her hair into a messy ponytail and slipped on her clothes. She had been training non-stop with Libby the past few days, and felt confident in all of her skills. Jimmy Neutron was going down tonight.**

**Jimmy entered the candy bar, to find the inside already crowded. He forced himself through the slew of people, to the V.I.P. table that Sam had set up for him and team Monoxide. He was the first of the clan to arrive, and sat down in the booth. After minutes of waiting, Carl showed up then Sheen.**

**After a half-hour wait, Sam stepped up on the main stage with a mic in his hand. "Ladies and Gentleman, I'd like to welcome you to the pre-party for tonight's showdown against team Monoxide leader, Jimmy Neutron!" Cheers erupted around the bar from huge crowd.**

**"And in the opposing corner, Cindy Vortex" he yelled un-biased. The crowd had scattered cheers and jeers from it. Everyone had found out about the incident with Jimmy's connections, and people started viewing her personality differently. Cindy tried to explain that she was in the game all morning, but had no proof due to the fact WW3 didn't start keeping records until the release of the leaderboard. Even with Libby backing her up, people were still inclined to not believe her.**

**"This is total bullshit" Cindy said to Libby sitting next to her. Libby nodded at the statement.**

**"Now without further adue...The new leaderboard rankings" Sam yelled, turning the large monitor on the stage on revealing the top ten rankings of the boys. There, at #1, was Jimmy's picture and name. In the #2 spot, Nick Dean. Sheen and Carl occupied #3 and #4 in that order. And at #5 was one of Nicks cronies, Jordan.**

**"No surprise at these rankings folks...and now, for girls leaderboard" he yelled again, before the screen went black and then came on with the girls rankings. At the #1 spot, was Betty Quinlan. Coming in at #2, Cindy Vortex, followed by Libby at #3. Then Katie and Ashley at #4 and #5.**

**Betty became enraged at the #2 spot. "How in the HELL did that bitch manage to come in at #2" Betty yelled at her two cronies. They both just looked at each other, but neither replied. Betty slumped in her seat and folded her arms across her chest.**

**"That will close the official rankings, please help yourself to food and drinks. Jimmy vs. Cindy will begin at 12 p.m where the pre-fight interview will be at 11 p.m." Sam announced before coming off stage. **

**Betty came up to Cindy's table, and smiled sweetly. "How you managed to come in at #2 is still a conundrum to me" she sneered, "But after Jimmy's knocks you down a few pegs, you'll be backdown at the bottom like the noob you are."**

**Cindy bit her tongue at the statement, she wasn't about to let Quinlan get to her. "The boards don't lie sweetheart, and when I beat Jimmy tonight, I'll be #1 and give the public a real queen" the blonde retorted without averting her gaze from Betty. Cindy knew she struck something inside Betty by her facial expression.**

**"Don't count your chickens before they hatch Cynthia...as I recall you severed Jimmy's connections. I don't think he'll be taking this too lightly" she shot back. Cindy just rolled her eyes and said nothing. Betty smirked and then fired again, "It must suck knowing everyone's against you, even though you had nothing to do with the connections."**

**"What do you-" but Cindy closed her mouth when everything clicked in her head. "You slut" Cindy said just above a whisper. Betty just smiled at the statement, as did Katie and Ashley. "Every good Queen leaves the dirty work to her pawns" Betty sneered once again.**

**Cindy rose up immediately with the intention of punching Betty's lights out. "Not so fast Cynthia, throw one punch and you'll be thrown out of here so fast your head will spin." Cindy clenched her fists together and gritted her teeth. As much as she wanted to kill Betty, now wasn't the time.**

**Cindy sat back down in her seat, teeth still gritted together. Betty smirked, "In time you'll learn to serve your queen." And with that comment, she turned on her heel and blended in with crowd. "I should've known that skank would have something to do with this whole mess" Cindy spat, arms crossed across her chest. **

**"Forget about Betty for now Cin, you need to get focused on your match. Betty's just trying to get in your head and you know that" Libby said assuring her. Cindy sighed and nodded. She needed to get her back in the game.**

**A few hours past, until the clock reached 11. Jimmy and Cindy were seated on stage, while Sam joined them in the middle of it. "This will begin our official interview with Ms. Cindy Vortex and Mr. Jimmy Neutron, respect will be given to both parties and any harsh negativity from anyone in the crowd will be escorted from the building" Sam said sternly over the mic. **

**"Now before I get started, I would like to introduce some special guests tonight. Straight from last years Girls Texas All Star team, I have the pleasure of introducing the lovely Janette Quinlan" Sam said politely, pointing to a brunette next to Betty. Janette stood up, and gave a small wave to the crowd.**

**"And from the Boys All Star Team, let me introduce Jordan Hawk" Sam said, pointing to a blonde haired boy who was seated with team Monoxide. He threw his hand up in the air. "Now, let the interview begin. Jimmy, your #1 so lets hear your story first."**

**"As everyone knows, Ms. Vortex issued this challenge to me through E-challenge. This was not brought to my attention until recently, by Ms. Betty Quinlan. I ignored this cowardly move, and began my training. But no sooner had I started, Ms. Vortex pulled a dirty tactic by severing my E-vox AND my internet connection. And with that move, she signed her own death warrant. Bottom line...Tonight Cindy Vortex will drop in the leaderboard" Jimmy said triumphantly. **

**The crowd erupted through the bar at Jimmy's speech. The sound was deafening, and Jimmy loved it. Cindy just rolled her eyes and pretended like she didn't care for what Jimmy had to say. "And now Ms. Vortex may give her story."**

**"Mr. Neutrons accusations of me severing his connections are complete and utterly false. But to save the embarrassment from the real culprit", at which point Cindy glanced at Betty, "I will keep his or her identity to myself. But one thing I will never do, is play dirty to defeat my enemies. I'm not here to make you believe the truth, im just here to prove why I should be #1."**

**"That will conclude todays interviews, in one hour our showdown will occur. May the best person win" Sam said again un-biased. **

**Cindy trudged over to Libby with a scowl on her face, directed at Betty and her sister. Janette Quillan was everything Betty was multiplied by 2, minus the evilness. Janette had everything Betty had, and was the star online player in their family.**

**"****Why is the bitches sister here anyways? Shouldn't she be off in China playing in some secret tournament" Cindy said sarcasticly. Libby laughed a little at the statement. "Just go out there and beat him Cin, then we can get out of here and stop these people from talking so much trash."**

**Cindy was trying to be confident in her abilities, but with Betty seducing and brainwashing Jimmy into thinking she was the enemy, along with half the town hating her, she was losing a mental battle. **

**Across the club, Jimmy and Sheen were having a private conversation. "Jim, I know we've had this conversation before, but do you honestly think Cindy would do this?" Sheen asked him in a serious tone. Jimmy believed in facts, and the blonde hair didn't lie. "If she didn't do it, then who else has blonde hair along with a grudge against me?" Sheen just scratched his head. Sheen wanted to believe Libby, but the evidence didn't lie. **

**"****I'm sorry it has to be like this Sheen, but Betty was right about the E-Challenge that Cindy issued. I have to believe it was her hair, and I have to believe that she destroyed my connections." Sheen just loudly sighed and looked into the crowd, over at Bettys table. She was laughing and talking with her sister.**

**"****Answer me this then Jimmy...Why did Betty decide to tell you about the challenge? Betty is Queen of Retroville gaming and has never once looked in our direction. Now, she's helping you out? I don't buy it Jim. It's your call, but I just wanted to voice my opinion" Sheen explained before walking off into the crowd. Jimmy ran his hand through his hair thinking over what Sheen said. His brain was telling him the facts, but his gut was telling him the opposite. He shook his head and went back over to his table.**

**If he wanted to win this match, he had to get his head on straight. But when your mind and your gut decide to have an internal battle, your hearts the key to victory.**

* * *

**(AN) Boring chapter I know, but I only had a few minutes to edit and revise before my co-worker comes in to switch shifts. Next chapter will have a few surprises and I think you'll be pleased. Thanks for the reviews. I was asked how old the gang is now. I was shooting for a range around 17-18. Until next time!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Jimmy walked into the bathroom and put his hands on the sink to support his weight while he gazed into the mirror. "Dad...I need you."**

**FLASHBACK 3 YEARS AGO**

**Jimmy was 15 years old, and fast asleep in his bed on a school night. A loud smash from downstairs was heard, and he immediately rose out of bed. He nervously pulled the covers off his body and crept to the top of the stairs. He peered down and saw a shadow sneaking through the house.**

**Jimmy thought maybe it was his dad and he worked his way down the steps and into the kitchen. He wasn't met with his father, but rather a man with a dark hoodie on holding a gun to his dads head. Jimmy froze in his tracks and just stared at the figure in front of him. **

"**Wheres all the boy at old man" the figure growled at Hugh. Hugh was frozen and couldn't speak nor move. The robber shoved the gun harder into Hugh's face. "I'll ask you one more time...wheres the boy." Hugh still did not move. Before the robber could become more agitated, Judy come behind Hugh from the hallway rubbing her eyes. "Hugh whats all the-" but before she could finish her sentence, the man fired a round off into Judy's chest. The impact put her to the ground, while Hugh just look in horror. **

"**Unless you want her to bleed out, you'll tell me where the boys at" the man threatened. Hugh just kept looking between the robber and Judy. "His bedroom is upstairs..." Hugh said weakly looking at the robber. Jimmy's instincts kicked in and he silently ran from the kitchen and hid in a nearby closet. He could still hear the robber verbally abusing his father.**

"**Now beg like a dog for your life" he commanded to Hugh. There was a silence for a moment. "Please, please, don't kill me" Hugh pleaded. Again another moment of silence. "Not good enough. I'm taking your son with me. When the time comes, you may be reunited again." And with that, another shot was fired. Jimmy silently started weeping. The robber turned and heard the sound. He ripped the closet door off and found Jimmy laying in the closet.**

"**Finally...You've been fount. Master will be pleased..." but as he approached Jimmy, scattered police sirens were heard outside. The man scooped Jimmy up and began running for the door. Outside police had barricaded off the street and were pointing guns the the figure. **

"**Put the boy down and put your hands in the air" the officer yelled across the lawn. The man pulled a blade from his pocket and looked down at Jimmy. "Maybe not today, maybe not tomorrow. But we will have your soul Jimmy. You'll be ours one day" and with that statement, the jammed the blade inside his own neck. **

**FLASHFORWARD**

**Jimmy's grip on the sink was turning his knuckles white thinking about what had happened. Rumors spread through the town of what happened. Jimmy's mom made it out alive, but the bullet had went straight through her body and into her spine causing paralyzation. But the worst part of it all, Jimmy's father was labeled as a coward. The worst rumor, was Hugh had offered Jimmy and Judy in exchange for his own life and was shot in the head for it. **

**He hadn't heard a word about his father until Nick spoke down about him. The anger that built up inside of him at those words wasn't normal for him. After his father's death, and his moms paralyzation, Jimmy patented a robotic helper for Judy and began amassing a large savings account. **

**Jimmy splashed some water on his face before drying it with his shirt sleeve and looking in the mirror once more. "Dad if you're listening...I could really use a sign" and with that, he walked back into the club.**

**Everyone inside the club had gathered to the front of the club where the two e-vox machines sat with the massive tv in front of them. Jordan Hawk and Janette Quinlan were both seated on stage next to each other, sharing conversation. Sam emerged from the back of the stage and the crowd erupted.**

"**Ladies and Gentleman, its time for the main event! Coming in from right stage, the #1 player in the boys division, Jimmy Neutron!" The crowd let out a deafening yell when he walked up on stage. He gave a confident wave and plugged himself into the machine.**

"**And coming in front left stage, the #2 player in the girls division, Cindy Vortex!" and with that, the crowds jeers matched the previous sound level of Jimmy's cheers. She didn't even give the crowd a look before plugging in and forcibly pulled into the game.**

**Jimmy was already in the armoury, grabbing his normal loadout. He attached the red dot sight and picked up the 9mm. He looked up towards the top of the armoury, "still waiting on that sign old man." Met with no response, he started to confirm his weapons loadout when he noticed a green glow from across the armoury. He walked over to the aisle and grew wide eyed. He had forgotten about the pro perks he was awarded from Sams contract. He picked up the HX6 Scope, along with a .357 magnum **

**Cindy grabbed the dragunov sniper rifle off the wall, along with a tri-burst pistol. She slipped on a red dot sight to the top of the pistol, and an ACOG onto her dragunov. Her hands were shaking slightly from the stress on her shoulders. 'Calm yourself vortex, just like you practiced. Aim for the head, and watch your corners.' She scoped in her sights one last time before taking a deep breath. This match was gonna make or break her WW3 career this year before it even started. **

**The game flashed brightly before transferring Jimmy and Cindy to a burned down city. The sky was a mixture of red and black, ashes were coming down like a snow. Buildings dissolved like dust and the ones that were not, slowly burned.**

**Jimmy looked at his spawn point, it looked like a small apartment. He took the safety off his weapon, and made his way outside. He readied his weapon, and began patrolling the streets. The dark enviroment was wreaking havoc on his field of vision. He knew Cindy preferred long range weaponry, and while his vision was impaired, so would hers.**

**Cindy was already positioned on a roof top, in prone position, with her rifle scope fixed on the street below. All Jimmy had to was come into her sights and she would have her kill. The ash that was pouring down was obstructing a lot of her view, but she was confident she could pull off a clean kill. **

**Her whole time spent on this rooftop, she felt a looming presence lurking near her. It was odd, she knew only her and Jimmy were in this match, along with the viewers in the club. But this feeling wasn't close to those, it was as if someone else was on the server with them.**

**Jimmy watched the rooftops the best he could as he walked the desolated streets. The ash swirled around him as his boots hit the ground. He kept his eyes at eagle point trying to spot anything abnormal. Thats when he noticed a glint from the top of a apartment. He ducked down behind a destroyed car and aimed his newly acquired scope at the rooftop. He saw a rifle barrel with a scope sticking out. He went prone and crawled over to the doorway of the home.**

**He slowly made his way to the rooftop via a stairway when he heard a blood curling scream. He sprinted up the stairs to the rooftop and aimed his gun. Cindy was sitting down, with her back leaned against an air conditioning unit. Standing over top of her wa foot tall figure, shrouded in a black cloak. The look on Cindy's face was enough for Jimmy to know something was wrong. **

**Back in the reality, the camera feed to the game was currently unavailable. Sam was trying to work on the problem, but it was difficult when there was no clear problem. All wires and circuits were in place, and no sign of damage was viewable. The scoreboard was still viewable, but the live feed was nothing but static. "Damn piece of machinery" Sam muttered before slamming his fist down on it.**

**Back in the WW3, the figure picked Cindy up by her collar and held her high above his body. "You send a message to Jimmy Neutron, that we're coming for him. He has nowhere to run, and nowhere to hide. We will continue what was supposed to be started years ago." Jimmy wanted to hear no more, he scoped his weapon in and fired a round into the back of the figure's head. He dropped Cindy hard to the ground, and tumbled over to his side. His body bled out for a moment, before pixilating into the air.**

"**Cindy are you alright" Jimmy asked rushing to her side. Cindy was laying still, her breathing was rapid. "What does it matter Nerdtron!? As I recall, you hate me" Cindy spat at him before pushing him off and pulled her side arm to his head. Jimmy didn't flinch at the sight of the weapon.**

"**Cindy, seriously? I know we had an altercation, but come on! Some creep was about to take you out, one who shouldn't even have been in here albeit" he said as calm as possible. Cindy kept her pistol trained on him. "Creep or no creep, I came into this game to do one thing. And that's to beat you, i'll worry about everything else when im #1."**

**Jimmy kept his calm demeanor and stared Cindy down. Her pistol began to shake in her hands. 'What the fuck is wrong with me? Take him out Vortex' she argued with herself in her mind. Jimmy noticed the shaking, and before Cindy could even react, Jimmy had disarmed her pistol and tactical knife.**

"**Listen Cindy, whatever happened out in the real world, is on hold for the time being. Now, I want you to tell me what that psychopath told you" he asked her calmly. She let out an annoyed sigh and rolled her eyes. "Cindy, I'll ask you one last time, what did the guy say to you." She crossed her arms and ignored him again. He let out a small sigh before raising his side arm to her forehead.**

"**Last chance Vortex, im in no mood." She gave him a small glance and rolled her eyes once more. "Fine, I'll tell you. But after that, you're gonna listen to my side of the situation in the real world. Got that Nerdbomb" she said coldly. He lowered the side arm and nodded his head.**

"**Ever since we started playing, I felt an odd presence in here with us. I spotted up on this building to get an easy shot on you, we I heard a step behind me. Before I could react, that creep had jerked me up and slammed me into that wall. His eyes were...terrible. He had no life in them...cold, dead, grey eyes. Then he went on to say something about you couldn't run from him, that he was gonna begin the job he started before." **

**Jimmy had nothing to respond to that. His memories started rolling back, the man who killed his father, the eyes that looked down on him before witnessing the man commit suicide. They were dead eyes, to the exact detail Cindy described. Among this deep thinking, Cindy leg swept Jimmy onto his stomach and mounted him. Before he could try to counter, she turned his arm behind his back. She whispered in his ear, "You're gonna listen to me now. You try to get away? I'll snap it right here and kill you with the whole crowd watching." Jimmy didn't move a muscle.**

"**Your little tramp? Shes playing you. I dont how, but she planted my hair at the crime scene. I was online with Libby, gearing up to play against you. Betty's threatened by me, she's scared. She trying to turn her whole seduced army against me, including 'the king,' AKA you. Jimmy, you can believe what you want. I'm not gonna beg you. I'm just asking you, believe me."**

**After a long silence, "Why should I believe you Vortex? Give me one good reason to believe you." He felt the grip on his arm loosen a bit. "Because I would've already killed your ass where you lay right now if I wanted to." Another long silence ensued. "Fine, if you say you didn't do it, I'll believe you. I won't say Betty had anything to do with it, but I will admit you didn't do it. But if I find out you're lying-" but he was cut off when Cindy pressured his arm more until it was excruciating. He muttered a few curse words, and Cindy smiled. **

**She sat up off his back, and he got up to his feet. "Already Neutron, how exactly do we both get out of this scot-free?" Jimmy rubbed his chin for a moment, before pulling out a datapad. "VOX, de-activate any internet connections the candy bar has for 30-seconds." The datapad beeped at the command, and the surrounding area started to become unclear. Then it became pitch black, and a piercing white light shined brightly. **

**They were thrust back into the real world, being met by a jeering crowd. Jimmy looked at Cindy, and started to walk off stage, when he was stopped by Jordan Hawk. "Can we talk for a minute" he asked, and Jimmy nodded. Cindy watched them walk off towards the VIP room. Sam was at her side in a second.**

"**Cindy, whats going on? What happened in there? The camera feed cut off and we had no idea what was going on." Cindy just shook her head, "Bad internet connection. We lagged out before we could get a decent fight." Sam frowned at the response, "Damned bullshit internet.' Cindy just smiled and shook her head, and walked off stage. **

**In the VIP lounge, Jordan sat down with Jimmy across from him. "So whats up man" Jimmy asked curiously. Jordans face became serious and he leaned forward. "What happened in there?" Jimmy scratched the side of his head, "Agh, bad internet connection. We didn't even get a chance to brawl." Jordan shook his head at the statement. "Were you confronted by someone, other than Cindy?" Jimmy was getting suspicious. How the fuck did this guy know anything?**

"**Your silence is the answer. Jimmy...Be honest with me, who was in there." The boy genius rubbed his hands and leaned back. "There was a man in the game with us...he attacked Cindy and I killed him. Thats it." Jordan stood up quickly. "Jimmy I know what happened to you when you were 15. I know about the man who killed your father and paralyzed your mother. The man you saw today? He was part of the same group as your kidnapper. They're after your soul...and they wont stop til they get it."**

"**How the fuck do you know all this? And honestly, who the fuck are you" Jimmy spat out, standing up angrily. Jordan, walked towards the door. "Come with me Jimmy...and i'll show you everything that you need to know about whats going on.**


	7. Just an update

Just an update guys. I've been busy lately and my story has been getting neglected, with taking on a second job and maintaining a decent sleep schedule. But for chapter 7 to be up, i'm asking for some OCC from you guys. I'd just like some basic things such as:

Name

Appearance

Personality

Weapon/Loadouts (I'd prefer a primary, secondary, and grenade and/or equipment. Keep in mind, this is a near limitless list of options for these choices. By "near," I mean id rather you be using an actual loadout. I dont want a character who only uses a rocket launcher or something similar to that. I want them to be balanced or part of some archetype.)

And any additional information you'd see fit. Unique characters are what i'm looking for. The more unique, the more i'll include them further into the story. Just PM the info to me.

Just bear with me guys, this is the first story i've really gotten into, and i'd like to keep it going. I wanna connect with my audience and I think that using a few of your guys characters would be awesome. I don't have a set amount of characters to use, so submit as you see fit.

Thanks in advance guys!


	8. Chapter 7

Jimmy sat inside a warehouse on the outskirts of Retroville on the docks. Jordan had brought him here, with no explanation. Every attempt to learn, was met with a grunt or a smirk. He tipped his chair on its back legs in front of a metal table, looking around suspiciously. Jordan had disappeared into the back, without saying one word.

Jimmy was growing tiresome and bored of the inside of the warehouse. Wooden boxes surrounded him, no labels or markings visible. Cat-walks painted the top of the building, with ladders hanging down from the corners. No sound could be heard except for the faint sounds of fog horns being blown on the water outside. Thats when a tall african-american man stepped out from behind some boxes.

"James Isaac Neutron, we finally meet again" the deep voice spoke out to him. Jimm gazed at the figure before it hit him who he was looking at. Commander Baker of the BTSO was standing before him, head held high.

"Commander Baker?" he asked dumbfounded. What the hell did he have to do with any of this? Baker saluted him lazily once before walking directly in front of him. "Neutron, i'm going to be blunt here. The BTSO needs your help once again. And this time around, we want to help you as well..." Baker led off before pulling a folder he was holding behind his back. He tossed it on the table in front of Jimmy, and turned his back looking out a window.

Jimmy picked the folder up and flipped it open. The first page was pictures of Jimmy, when he was a kid. Then, there were gruesome pictures of the night of his fathers murder. Jimmy cringed at the photo, but kept his composure. After those photos, on the opposite page, was a headshot of the murderer. Jimmys grip tightened on the folder, remembering the eyes looking at him.

He flipped to the next page, and a photo of a girl took the place of his from the previous page. She had medium blonde platinum hair, that ended with dark green tips. Her top looked like that of a school girls, a white button-down shirt. But what caught Jimmys eyes, were actually her eyes. The same icey blue eyes that he saw when he looked into the mirror. But, just as his pictures had went on, so did hers. Two pictures of two bodies that had been brutally shot. Jimmy looked up from the file at Baker.

"What is this Commander" he asked, still trying to feel out of the situation. Baker removed his glasses and turned back to Jimmy. "Jimmy, you were'nt the only one who was targeted...You, along with a larger amount of children, were targeted for abduction. The man who tried taking you, was part of a group known as Black Star." Jimmy snapped to attention when he heard Black Star.

"Black Star!? The Gaming Corporation Black Star!?" he yelled standing up. Baker nodded, confirming the statement. "Black Star is the leading gaming corportation on the planet, the developers of the E-Vox and the game 'WW3.' To stay in control, they abduct the worlds top potential gamers. Killing their parents and placing them in surrogate foster homes that are paid by Black Star. Do you remember last years National Gaming League champion, Colin Fouts?" Jimmy nodded, remember watching the finals with Sheen and Carl on pay-per-view. Colin obliterated his challenger, without any mercy. He was the league leader in kills and wins in WW2 for its duration.

"Colin is part of this group, and you can see why they chose him. Hes the best of the best, and has influence over gamers all over the world. Black Stars all about power...Power equals influence, influence equals power...Its a deadly cycle. But I digress...James, you're part of a group of kids that got away the night of the abductions. You, along with a few other children, made it out of the kidnapping. We've contacted you first."

"Why me?" Jimmy asked. Baker smirked and flipped to the back of the folder. The last page was a list of the kids names. Jimmy was #1 on the list, with the word 'Leadership' next to it. "Jimmy, the BTSO is forming a group to take down Black Star coroporation for good. Stop the kidnappings, stop the deaths, and more importantly...Cripple this deadly cycle. We want you to lead this group of resistance Jimmy...Will you accept?"

Jimmy picked the folder up and flipped through the pages, looking at the photos of each childs murdered guardians. He quietly set the folder down, and folded his hands.

"Where do we start at Commander" he asked with a smile. Baker smiled back and pointed to the girl Jimmy had been looking at.

"Matilda 'Mattie' Tyler, the chameleon of the group. She resides in Seattle, Washington. We're going to fly out and speak to her. We must do whatever it takes to get these people on the team. So you ready to leave" Baker explained. Jimmy nodded, and the plan was set.

A few hours later, Jimmy was on a private jet with Commander Baker to the West side of the states. Jimmy pulled the folder in front of him, looking over Mattie. Her mother and father had been killed in their sleep, blade to the throat. Mattie survived, rescued by police when neighbors reported a shifty looking stranger outside her home. She was placed in a private boarding school by her aunt. She was now the top World War series player in her school.

Something about this girl didn't sit right. From her pictures she looked like the average prep school girl, the essence of innocence. Innocence didn't exactly equal the deadly force needed on the battlefield. But something about her eyes led him to believe that she was hiding something under that exterior. Her weapons of choice, a Barret XM500 and a Jericho 941, didn't seem like it would match her persona. But one thing Jimmy had learned over the years of gaming, was to never judge a book by its cover. He took one last look over the folder before closing it. He was just a few hours out from Washington and he needed to be rested up. He had a feeling this girl wouldn't be so easily tempted to join eagerly.

* * *

**AN: Hey Guys thanks for some awesome OCC submissions! It took me a few days to choose the correct character to fit into the position but it finally came together. Stay tuned for the next few weeks to meet Mattie, and find out not all books/candy match their covers/wrappers!**


	9. Chapter 8

**Jimmy woke up to the landing gear on the jet making contact with the air strip. He looked out the window to see the dreary weather of Seattle rain. He rubbed his eyes before looking down at his watch. The red numbers blinked 10:26. Commander Baker emerged from the front of the jet and motioned for Jimmy to come with him. **

**The men stepped off the jet and into the airport. They had their bags and passports checked, then then were greeted by a Washington BTSO officer. He saluted Baker when approached. "At ease officer, I suspect our ride to be here." The lower-ranked soldier nodded to the Commander. He turned on heel and lead Jimmy and Baker to a black Chrysler 300c waiting in the parking lot. Baker entered the driver seat while Jimmy got shotgun, leaving the man from earlier outside. Baker pulled away from the curb and onto the street.**

"**So whats the plan then" Jimmy asked glancing down at Matties file again. Baker adjusted his glasses and turned onto the freeway. "We're going to pay a visit to Matties headmaster, and see if we can rearrange a more private meeting" Baker explained, taking a right off the bypass. "And I do have to warn you Neutron...Don't go in with a machotistic towards Mattie. She doesn't take lightly to men thinking they're superior to women." Jimmy titled his head and scrunched his eyebrows. "What are you implying Commander" he asked in a defensive tone. Baker chuckled a little before parking in front of the middle-aged type school.**

"**Just promise me you'll talk to her as an equal. I know how you are to Ms. Vortex, and Matties rage can match that of Cindys, if not worse. Just keep your wits up Neutron." Jimmy casually rolled his eyes and got out of the vehicle. The rain was still coming down hard, so they rushed to the front gates. Upon entering, Jimmy was met with a hormonally challenged boys dream. Everywhere he looked, school girls as far as the eye could see. Jimmy gazed in a stupified manner at all the ladies that decorated the school halls. Baker smirked when he looked at the kid. **

"**Get your tongue off the floor Neutron, we're here on official business" he whispered before heading down the hall. Jimmy snapped out of his trance and caught up to Baker. Baker opened a door at the end of the hall that had the words "Head Mistress" engraved on it. **

**Inside, a desk sat in the middle of the room, with bookshelves lining the walls. The smell of perfume was heavily intoxicating the room, like a garden of sorts. Pink carpet was under their feet, along with black paint on the walls shaped into a rose garden. Behind the desk was a young woman gartered in a black and pink suit. She had raven black hair that was cascading down her back, with sharp green eyes behind glasses and ghostly pale skin. She couldn't have been a day over 30. She kept a sharp gaze on the Commander and Jimmy when they opened the door.**

**"You must be Commander Baker" she said menacingly. She then directed her sight on Jimmy. "And the ever illustrious James Neutron." This woman reminded Jimmy of Sasha Vortex, the way she looked at him. That look of disrespect, as if to say she was better than he. But Jimmy was used to it by now, and the Mistress' look didn't faze him. **

"**Mistress Felicity, it's always a pleasure to speak to you" Baker said in a military tone. Jimmy could tell Baker wasn't very excited about talking to this woman. She was already being a bitch by just sitting there, staring at them. **

"**Before we begin discussing any type of business, I will point out again that I despise World War 3, along with any type of video game. The only use for these abominations, are to provide meaningless distractions for my girls from their school work. And I do NOT condone the consoles that are in young ladies rooms and rec room, I only allow them because of the minimalistic activities we have in this school" she barked in a harsh tone. Baker cleared this throat and stepped forward.**

"**Mistress Felicity, you've signed the agreement along with Matties aunt. We may speak to Mattie and request her to assitance in something far larger than you can imagine. Now may we speak with her" Baker said in an even harsher tone. The Mistress doubled the hatred in her glare before removing her glasses.**

"**_Matilda_" she said in a corrective tone, "will be granted the permission to speak to you and your lacky boy, she's residing in the lounge with the other girls using the E-VOXs'" she instructed, acting as if the last words were poison. Baker gave her a snarky smile, and turned on heel to exit the room. The Mistress grumbled something under her breath before swiveling her chair 180 degrees to the glance out the window. **

"**Whats here problem" Jimmy asked when they were clear on the hateful womans office. Baker chuckled a little at the question. "When I called Felicity, and mentioned the words Black Star, she went from a mild mannered teacher to a vicious animal. She wasn't too keen to the idea that the goverment needed Mattie for a plan to stop Black Star, but she warmed up a little. At least enough for us to get an interview with Mattie. But, as you could tell, shes not a fan of video games." **

**Jimmy opened the door for the lounge, revealing a typical teenage hangout. Couches and chairs littered the area, along with E-VOXs' painting the walls. Jimmy spotted Mattie's blonde and green hair hooked up to an E-VOX in the corner. **

**Before he could even make his way over, a girl stopped him. She gave him and look down, and then nodded her head. "Get in the chair" she commanded. Jimmy gave her a questioning look before she grabbed him and forced him into the chair. He couldn't even object when she slammed the helmet down on his head, leaving him dazed and being forcibly pulled into the game. **

**The darkness soon turned into the gaming lobby. But the lobby was teeming with teenage girls, all of which turned to look at him. "Who the hell are you" one of the girls asked. Jimmy glanced around at the room, trying to find an answer he would've under normal circumstances knew. He stood cottonmouthed for a moment before a familiar girl stepped out from the crowd. She looked him over, up and down, before whispering to the girl that asked the rude question from before.**

"**Okay, fuck it, it doesn't matter who you are, you gotta be here for a reason. Mattie says she doesn't care if you play, just don't suck at this game" she blurted out before turning to a group of girls. Jimmy tried to catch up to Mattie, but again was stopped in his tracks, this time by the countdown timer. It went from 5 down to 0, and Jimmy was gust into the armoury. Jimmy grabbed his normal loadout, and waited for the darkness again.**

**After minutes of waiting, he digitized into the map. It was a small airport terminal, complete with a lobby and partially destroyed air strip. Jimmy looked to his left and right, 4 girls total. They gave Jimmy a glare before taking the safety off their weapons. None of the girls were Mattie, meaning Jimmy was going to be able to see her abilities. The game started and all 4 girls rushed through the air strip portion. One girl was obviously the leader, "alright, stay tightly packed and watch for sniper fire. Call out what you see. That means you too jackass." She had long brown hair that was tied into a ponytail with darkbrown eyes. Jimmy assumed she was talking to him and took up the rear of the group. **

**The small band of players found the entrance to the ports lobby, and one by one went inside. "Okay, Jackass I want you to-" but she was cut off by a sniper bullet entering her skull. She crashed to the ground with violent force. Jimmys reflexes were fast enough to duck behind a concrete pillar to avoid fire. The sniper managed to get two more girls before the remaining couple ducked into the womens restroom. **

"**Neutron, can you hear me?" Jimmy made a questioning face. "Baker? How are you talking to me" he asked trying to peep around the pillar. "The BTSO has its way of doing things Jimmy. Now, from what im seeing on the screen, two of your teammates have already been killed. They're playing a variation of TDM, but with three rounds and only 1 life per round." Jimmy cursed mentally, their chances were slim of winning this round. "Mattie is an expert marksman, I didn't find it unlikely that she would take out most of your team. Just...try to get in close, eh?" **

**Jimmy picked a smoke grenade off up from his satchel and rolled it into the middle of the lobby. Smoke filled the room, giving the duo and Jimmy enough time to make it to a small escalator and into new cover behind a waist level wall. Jimmy looked over at the two girls and notcied one of them had a heartbeat sensor.**

"**Hey, hey you!" he hissed at her. She turned and looked at him. "Are you picking anything up on that thing" he questioned pointing to her gun. She looked down at her small sensor, not picking anything up. "Nothings showing up on here" she said looking back down at Jimmy. He checked his safety one more time before turning back to her. "Alright you see that pillar over there" he asked gesturing, as to which she nodded. "I'm going to run to it, and I want you to put down covering fire directly behind this position."**

**Jimmy went from sitting position to crouching. He put three fingers behind him, then to two, then one, and began sprinting to the pillar. The heartbeat girl began spraying her M4A1 in her instructed direction. Before Jimmy could even make it to the pillar, the crack of a sniper rifle filled the air. She dove behind the pillar and immeadiatly checked for injuries. But nothing was visible. He glanced back over to his previous position and the sensor girl was laying on the floor, hole in her helmet. He slammed his fist on the ground. Now he was down to one ally because of his stupid idea. He stood up with his back to the pillar. Something was bothering him, so he checked his tacpad. It all came together. It wa match, Mattie being the only one on her team, and the small skulls next to his dead teammates names. **

**The only way he was going to beat this girl was to pinpoint her position. She must have a sniper class set up, or she could control her heartbeat like a pro. Jimmy picked up his last smoke grenade and tossed it towards where the gun fire originated. When he heard the can start hissing, he run rampantly into the smoke. When he emerged from the other side, he was met with a Jericho 941 pointed at him. "So you must be Mattie" he remarked. She smirked at him, pulling back the hammer on the gun. **

"**James Neutron, its a pleasure to meet you. You know, I didn't think it would be this easy to kick your ass. I mean you even had 4 teammates? Pssh, and you're suppose to be King of Gaming in Retroville. Say your prayers bitch" she spat at him. He grinned a little and forced his head against the gun. She didn't flinch at the gesture, and then a loud crack filled the air. **

**Matties body fell limply to the ground, small hole in the side of her head. Jimmy turned to see the last teammate he had staring down the sights of a dragunov sniper rifle. Jimmy reached down and grabbed Matties XM500 sniper from the ground and slung it over his back. **

"**How exactly did you know i'd save you" she questioned. Jimmy smirked a little bit. "If Matties the top player at this school, then that means she has a target on her back. And from my quick assumptions, you were her competition and you would take an easy shot at her to get a one up on your scorecard" Jimmy explained before the match began round two.**

**The three girls who were killed respawned back with Jimmy and Matties killer. The leader looked over at Jimmy with a glare, "You got lucky you little punk. Watch how a true player gets a kill" she growled. She charged forward and tossed two flashbangs to where Mattie resided in the earlier match. She sprinted to the position and scouted it. But no trace of Mattie anywhere. **

**A loud crack was heard, and the leader once again was down on the ground. Jimmy shook his head and looked at the other girls who were left. They glanced around eachother before forming up behind Jimmy. He led the female group into the lobbys rear entrance this time, creeping with no sound being made. **

"**So, think you can find me this time James" Matties voice filling the room. Her voice echoed off the walls, forcing Jimmy to look around for her. Then another loud crack was heard, sending the girl that killed Mattie from the previous match to the ground. The surviving group was forced to take shelter in the baggage screening room. **

"**So what now Einstein? Shes out there stalking us like prey" she whispered in a loud voice. Jimmy switched weapons, taking control of the XM500 rifle. He went prone and looked through the sniper scope around the corner. **

"**We'll run interference" the other teammate called out Jimmy. The rude girl from previously looked at her infuriated. "OH WILL WE" she barked at her. The quiet girl grabbed the mouthy ones wrist and drug her out into the lobby behind cover. Another crack could be heard, but no bodies dropping this time. **

**Jimmy leaned over the baggage conveyer, rifle zoomed in all around. The girls took turns switching cover, drawing Matties fire. Jimmy finally was able to pinpoint Matties position, and zoomed in. But before he could fire again, she shot first. He ducked down to avoid any damage, and waited for her to fire again. When she did, he heard a collapse. He peered around the corner and the duos bodies were lifeless. **

"**Ready to give up James" Mattie called out, jamming a fresh clip into her sniper. "Not on your life" he answered back, receiving a crack of fire back. "Jimmy, I know I said not to provoke Mattie, but...Maybe you can use it to your advantage" Baker explained over the connection. Jimmy grinned at his words. "So does that mean I have permission to piss her off" he asked grinning. "Do whatever you have to do." And at thosw words, Jimmy did what he could always do to Cindyl**

"**It's too bad you have to hide behind that scope, I'd like to see that pretty little face" Jimmy yelled across the lobby. Matties blood began to boil. "Is that right asshole? Can't say the same for you, i'd rather have yours with a hole in it." Jimmy chuckled a little at her reaction. "How about you just quit out right now, and go to your lunchroom and make me a sandwich" he asked trying to hold back his laughter. She answered back by firing her whole clip at his position, but to no avail. **

"**Hopefully your sandwich-making skills are better than your aim sweetheart" he called out again. She screamed at the top of her lungs at him. "Okay you self-absorbed dickhead! Meet me in the middle of the map, and we'll settle this old west style" she screamed. He heard a dull thud, and small steps. He come out of cover with hands raised. Her icey blue eyes were surrounded by a beet red face. **

"**Alright asshole, old west style. Back to back, 10 steps forward with simulatneous counting. At 10, we turn and draw, to which i'll put a bullet between your big, egotistical head" she spat at him. She smirked and went back to back with her. **

"**1" they both counted. "2" again they said. They reached 9, when Jimmy twisted and fell on his back gracefully, looking at Mattie who had already been turned and ready to fire. She fired her Jericho at him, but Jimmy had the height advantage being on the ground, and he fired back with his 9mm. 2 bullets caught her in the head and she whipped violently in the air, falling to the ground. "VICTORY" the announcer called out, and the players being forced back into reality.**

**Jimmy was met with applause from the girls in the rec room, and a glare from Mattie. He slid over to her and put his hand out. "Good match" he offered. She snorted at his gesture, and turned her head. "I didn't mean those things Mattie, I just needed to speak with you and I know a certain someone like you who reacts the same ways. I just used what I could" he tried explaining to her. She rolled her eyes and sighed. She took his hand and shook his hand.**

"**Alright you asshole, lets go have this chat" she said, following Commander Baker.**

* * *

**AN: Got this chapter up pretty quickly from the slowdown at work tonight. I'm still looking for OCC for future chapters so keep sending them in! BTW the Character Mattie is owned and created by Areskickass13. Chapter 9 will be up in a few weeks!**


End file.
